


Alone Time

by deadlylemons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl x Reader</p>
<p>( reader is nonbinary, but has a vagina )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

To be quite honest, you knew that Garnet and Amethyst would catch on to you and Pearl. It was hard trying to keep it a secret, especially when she had to sneak out of the house in the middle of the night to meet up with you. It wasn’t bad, but sometimes you wondered if you could just tell the other Crystal Gems. They seemed like they wouldn’t care, Garnet was in fact, two gay space rocks fused together. 

Right now, you were pretty sure Garnet knew full well about you two fucking on the couch at 1 AM. Well, Pearl was extremely good with her fingers and tongue, and you honestly loved every moment being with her. You knew almost everything about her, even about her past relations with Rose Quartz, and to say you weren’t jealous was kinda an understatement but hey, you’ll take what you can get. 

Right now seemed like a good time for some good old fashioned locking lips, as to see Pearl invited you over for some “tea” while Garnet, Amethyst and Steven were out on a mission. 

“You sure they’re gone, Pearly?” You said to her, looking at her form standing in front of the stove, making some kind of tea. It smelt good, to be honest, but you just really wanted her on your lap so you could swap spit. 

“Yes, they’re gone, and they should be gone all day, if I’m not mistaken.” She said, putting some tea packets into the boiling water. She turned around to look at you, her cheeks slightly tinted turquoise.

“It’s not everyday we get some time alone. In the day.” You said, leaning back in the couch, sighing softly at the content of just the two of you being there. You have to admit, the others could be much, and being with Pearl just calmed you down. You don’t know why.

“Hm, well, we can’t let it go to waste, now can we?” Pearl said, making her way towards you, and placing herself in your lap. You weren’t complaining, your hands going to her thin hips. You smiled up at her.

“A little excited, are we?” You replied to her actions, a shit-eating grin making it to your face. You couldn’t help yourself, but Pearl made you lose all sense of control in your body. It was sometimes heaven, other times, a living hell.

“Maybe just a little bit.” She said softly, before leaning down and pressing her soft lips to your own. They felt wonderful against your slightly chapped ones, moving in just the right way to make you lose your mind. She was a great kisser, and when that gentle tongue peaked out to swipe across your lower lip, you knew you were gone.

Opening your mouth, Pearl quickly pushed her tongue in, wrapping it and rubbing against yours in a state of utter bliss. It was fantastic, and made fireworks go off under your closed eyelids. You two kept your tongues locked while your hands moved up her body, scoping out places you’ve touched before, but mapping them out once more. She was skinny, and somewhat boney, but you didn’t have any complaints. Pearl was perfect in your eyes. The embodiment of beauty.

Soon your air ran out, and you had to pull back, even though Pearl didn’t need air, and could have kept going for as long as she wanted to. The thought was lovely enough, but the fact that you couldn’t do it back made you a tiny bit sad. 

Pearl’s eyes were lidded slightly, her chest rising and falling in tiny pants. God, she looked so good. So good under you, begging for you to pound her right into the couch. “Was that good?” She asked softly, her arms making there way around your neck. You grinned, licking the taste of her lips off your mouth.

“Yes,” you whispered to her, “really fuckin’ good.” You could tell she got a shiver from the way you said it, feeling her hips tremble a little bit in your touch. “Do you want me to fuck you, babe? Pound you until you’re screaming?” Her breathing quickened. 

She nodded, very quickly, and looked at you with lidded eyes, craving for lust. You smiled, your hand moving down her hip to her core, rubbing the fabric that confound it. She moaned softly, moving her hips into your palm, rutting gently. “Eager, huh?” You whispered.

“Y-yes! A-ah!” She gasped out, and you pulled away your hand, just to move it so you could push it down her shorts. You rubbed soft circles against her clit, making her pant and moan for more. You grinned, feeling her wetness begin to drip, and moved two fingers to prod at her entrance. She whined and thrust down on them, shoving your fingers knuckle deep into her.

“Oh! G-goodness!” She gasped, moving her hips so she could thrust back down, taking more. “Yeah, that’s right Pearly… Fuck yourself on my fingers… You look so hot.” You were obviously getting off to this, moving your hand down to your pants to rub yourself slightly. 

She groaned, her walls becoming tight around your two fingers. She came loudly, practically screaming your name. You smiled, and pulled your fingers out of her pants, and lick them clean. She gawked at you. “T-that’s unnecessary!” You ran your tongue against your lips, tasting her one last time. “But you taste so good, Pearly.”

She blushed harder, wiping the drool off her bottom lip. Pearl sighed before getting off your lap, and getting on her knees in front of you. “Let me take care of this.” She said confidently, unzipping your jeans and pulling them down. Your panties were soaked, and she smirked. Leaning forward, she licked a warm stripe up your clothed core. You groaned, pushing your hips up to meet her mouth. 

“O-oh god, Pearl…” You gasped out, wanting more friction. She noticed this, and grabbed your panties, pulling them down and exposing you. Pearl licked her lips at the sight of you, looking sex driven and ready to be ravished. “How bad do you want this?” She asked, looking you straight in the eyes. You were taken aback by this, and whimpered. “Please, Pearl.” You managed, but she cut you off. “Please what?” She smirked at you, running her fingers up your thigh. “Please get me off!” You begged, to which she obeyed. 

“If you insist.” She leaned over again, and pulled your legs onto her shoulders. She licked at your clit, and you groaned, thrusting your hips gently. She moved her fingers to toy with the bud, while her tongue explored your entrance, and gently thrusted inside. You clenched slightly, breathing heavily. She knew exactly where you needed to be touched.

Her tongue slipped in, and rubbed in all the right places. You were groaning, pressing your thighs together slightly, and moving your hand to grip her hair gently. “F-fuck, Pearl! R-right there!” She complied, hitting that place again, and again. Soon your were seeing stars, and your orgasm hit you like a rock, throwing you into the deep abyss of pleasure.

Pearl lapped up all your juices, and licked her lips. She loved the taste of you, and almost could never get enough. She moved out from under your legs and kissed you roughly, making you taste yourself. It was hot, the way Pearl moved her mouth against yours. Soon you both pulled back, a string of light blue salvia connecting your bottom lips. You smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug. 

“I love you Pearl.” You said softly. “I love you too.” Pearl said, kissing your cheek.

***

Garnet was standing by the door, motioning for Amethyst to take Steven into town. She had caught you and Pearl, making sweet love on the couch like animals in heat. She sighed to herself, watching Pearl as she ate out your pussy. Maybe tonight, Sapphire and Ruby can unfuse, and enjoy themselves a little. She smirked, and went to join Amethyst and Steven.


End file.
